


Take Care Of Us

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddles, Dom Steve, F/M, Fluff, Gags, Gentle Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sub Steve, Vaginal Sex, dom bucky, kind of, missing your men, snuggles, sub female reader, welcome home soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Female reader welcomes home her husbands.





	Take Care Of Us

Your whimper and whines drive Steve wild, two weeks away was far too long to be away from you. Bucky bless him was doing the debrief for both of them right now so the blonde could come up to their floor and greet you after being away so long and now….he has you right where you want to be.

The bedroom had seemed to far away, the furthest you got was the hallway by the front door after hugging him tightly in a welcome home greeting. You had missed him so much and soon enough the hug had turned into a make out session once you knew Bucky was safe and unharmed just a few floors below.

The making out had very quickly turned into welcome home sex right then and there. He had simply taken his helmet off, shrugged off his shield so it could fall to the floor, and then just unzipped his pants to get his cock out and slowly pushed into your very willing body.

With your legs wrapped around his waist and your fingers digging into the backs of his shoulders, he had started fucking you like a man starving for it and once you had your lips on his again it was a blur of sounds and sensations.

Now your whimper and whines seem to be driving him towards the edge so fast that when you pinch both of his nipples with your fingers, he breaks the kiss crying out brokenly as he comes inside you.

__________________

By the time Bucky is done with the debrief he is bone tired….or at the very least very much done doing these kinds of stupid meetings, but he’s happy to do it knowing that for the last hour you haven’t been alone, so with that in mind he makes his way to the shared apartment.

Getting to their floor and walking inside yields…..some fun sounds coming from the bedroom and suddenly Bucky doesn’t feel so tired anymore as the sight before him once he steps into the doorway of the bedroom greets his eyes.

Steve has you on the bed, the position he has you in….dam it’s a sight to see. Your gripping the headboard with your hands as is Steve only much higher up as he kneels over you between your legs, his cock fucking into you slow and deep. Your legs behind him strait up in the air and dam….the position leaves nothing to the imagination and Bucky can see EVERYTHING, which means he can also plainly see the black plug Steve still has in his ass.

Walking closer Bucky can now see your wrist are actually cuffed to the headboard with your favorite fur cuffs that Steve just got you a week ago, the fancy kind too made out of real leather. Dam….Bucky doesn’t know what to do first, but he knows you both know he’s there by now.

One thing he does know, Steve is staying right here he is, their best girl needed to be taken care of and so….Bucky takes off his uniform, lets it fall to the floor, flings off his underwear, slicks up his cock with lube and heads over to the bed, crawling up on it and behind Steve so he can whisper in his ear.

“Don’t you dare stop fucking her while I get this out of you babydoll, hear me?”

The blonde grunts out a “Yes.” as he keeps fucking into you, your whimpers and whines have long ago turned into moans and screams.

Bucky grips the plug with his left hand and pulls slowly, watching how the thing slides out of Steve’s hole like it doesn’t want to and the blonde moans loudly once it’s out and Bucky watches his hole flutter around nothing and decides that just won’t do.

He slides his cock in replacing the plug and them some, his hands gripping Steve’s hips in a death grip as those hips keep fucking into you slowly and deeply, driving you crazy with want and need. You gasp when you feel Bucky grab your ankles, taking the pressure off you to hold them up, his grip tight as his hips start smacking into Steve when the blonde pulls out of you and back towards Bucky.

Seems neither of them are gonna do this fast in any kind of way, just sure and slow movements designed to drive you wild, you _and_ Steve. You watch his face, his eyes screwing shut as his head tilts back, swearing under his breath as Bucky fucks into him as Steve keeps fucking into you.

When Steve’s palm slides over your mouth muffling your sounds, you moan long and hard…..you crave for him to do this….the feeling of his hand over your lips trying to silence you….fuck it makes you get even wetter, something clearly Steve notices as his groan near matches yours.

When Bucky does the same to Steve using his metal hand, Steve’s eyes nearly roll back into his head over the feeling of those metal digits sliding over his mouth and Bucky….just smirks at you over Steve’s shoulder, the one really controlling this now, Steve at his mercy and you at Steve’s and fuck….you feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge.

When Steve places his other hand over your throat as well….you lose it….it’s the final thing that drives you over the edge as you come first, moaning near sobbing from how fucking good it feels, how intense it is. Distantly you can feel Steve’s hands move away from your mouth and throat, but your still riding your high, your walls still tightening around Steve’s cock inside you.

Steve cries out rather loudly as he comes not a second after you, Bucky must have finally started hitting his prostate and boy can you feel that….it feels so good, knowing he’s filling you up so damn much, and Bucky….he comes last with sure strokes into Steve’s willing body, he’s much more quiet about it, but you still catch both yours and Steve’s names being moaned as he does so.

________________

You all fall asleep snuggled together later, one of their heads each on a boob as you play with their hair until they drift off and then you right after them.

 


End file.
